


Kurtie's Two Dads

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, Family, Infantilism, Multi, Suppositories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Daddy Sebastian, Papa Blaine, and their baby Kurtie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where's my little Kurtie-Pie?" Sebastian cooed as he entered the apartment. He stepped through the hall and into the living room to find Kurt dressed in bright red overalls and a gray and navy t-shirt, sitting on a blanket and watching Spongebob. Sebastian sighed. He needed to talk to Blaine about not making Kurt's overalls match his jeans.

Kurt turned around and smiled when he saw Sebastian.  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed, waving excitedly.

Sebastian smiled and walked over, hoisting Kurt onto his hip.  
"Hi baby, where's Papa?" He cooed.

"Papa's in the kitchen. He won't let me help though 'cause I might get booboos." Kurt pouted.

"Aw, well we don't want you getting any booboos. Why don't you make some food with your Play-Doh?" Sebastian suggested.

Kurt nodded and scurried into the dining room once Sebastian had set him down.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and snaked his arms around Blaine's waist as the shorter boy chopped up carrots. "Hey Papa." He said, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine smiled. "Hey Daddy. Did Kurt already say hi to you?"

Sebastian nodded. "He's making play food in the dining room."

Blaine chuckled. "I feel bad because I know he loves to help, but I'd rather have him upset than being rushed to the emergency room to reattatch a finger or something."

"Understandable. Any punishments today?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt had a good day today." He smiled. "What about you? Everything good down at the firm?"

Sebastian sighed. "Another drive-by. No big deal, when you live in New York, you get used to them."

"Daddy! Papa! Come to my restaurant!" Kurt called from the dining room.

Sebastian smiled. "Just stay put, Blaine. I can do this." He walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Daddy! You can't just sit down!" Kurt said, shaking his head. "You gotta wait to be seated. This is a fine dining etsabishment." He said, stumbling over the word.

Sebastian smiled. "My apologies, monsieur." He grinned and got up to stand at the entrance of the dining room.

Kurt smiled and nodded, then turned back to the food while Sebastian stood there.

After a few minutes, Sebastian smiled in confusion. "Baby? Aren't you gonna take me to my seat?" He asked.

"You gotta ring the bell." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian looked around for a bell, but there wasn't one. He chuckled. "Ding ding ding!" He said in a high voice.

"May I help you sir Daddy?" Kurt asked, wearing a posh and professional expression.

"Yes, please. I would like to get a table for one, unless my adorable little baby would like to join me as well." Sebastian grinned.

"Hmmmmm." Kurt murmured as he looked through a pretend reservation book. "You don't seem to be on the list."

"What?" Sebastian said in mock surprise, bringing his hand to his heart.

Kurt giggled. "Wait! There you are! In the VEIP list." He smiled.

"What does that stand for, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt grinned babyishly. "Very Extremely Important People."

"Why thank you, sweetheart." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand and led him to the table, sitting him down and handing him an imaginary menu.  
"Our special today is Play-Doh with a side of more Play-Doh."

Sebastian laughed. "Sounds delicious. I will have some French fries and green pancakes with some blue berries and pink round cookies."

Kurt beamed and went back to the Play-Doh to fulfill his Daddy's order.

"Dinner time guys!" Blaine called from the kitchen. When no one responded, he set down his oven mitt and walked into the dining room to see what was going on. He grinned when he saw his boyfriend and his baby-sitting at the table fake munching away on pink circles.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Sebastian washed the dishes while Blaine scooped Kurt up and carried him to the living room.

"Clean up time, sweetheart. I'm gonna go make you a bottle and I want all of you toys picked up, okay?" He asked kindly.

Kurt beamed and nodded, recieving a kiss on the cheek from Papa before picking up a Barbie.

Blaine went into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle of formula, exchanging a few words with Sebastian. He swiped a bib from the counter and returned to the living room to find Kurt sitting in a sea of doll clothes.

"Kurtie-Pie, today isn't opposite day. I asked you to clean up." Blaine said gently.

"I know, Papa. But Barbie is wearing a daytime outfit. She should be in her evening gown." Kurt replied.

"I'm sure Barbie doesn't mind. Now what's the real reason you don't want to pick up your toys?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt well enough to know that this was jsut an excuse.

Kurt's lip wobbled. "I don't like picking stuff up! It's boring and hard." He whined.

"I know, baby. Clean-up time is never fun. Unless you sing while you do it. Why don't I help you pick up your toys and you can sing the clean-up song?" Blaine cooed.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Can you start it, Papa?" He asked.

Blaine smiled and started to sing. "Clean up, clean up, everybody everywhere. Clean up, clean up, everybody do your share."

Kurt smiled and started to sing, setting his Barbie in the toy basket with all of her clothes. After five more verses, the living room floor was spotless.

"Good job, baby. Now let's go upstairs so you can get some food in your tummy." Blaine cooed, hoisting Kurt onto his waist.

Kurt smiled proudly and wrapped his legs around Blaine, linking his hands behind his Papa's neck.

Once they reached Kurt's nursery, Blaine sat down in the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room, positioning Kurt on his lap. Kurt eagerly opened his mouth and Blaine slid the rubber nipple in, petting Kurt's hair as his baby sucked down the creamy white substance.

Kurt loved his bottles. Even the first time he had been a baby, he had put up quite a fuss when his mom and dad had tried to take them away. Papa and Daddy would never take them away. He closed his eyes in content as the creamy vanilla filled his mouth and made it's way to his tummy, making it happy. He sighed, coming back to reality once his bottle was empty, blushing a little when Blaine placed him over his shoulder to burp him. He relaxed against Blaine, waiting for the tremendous burp that came out of him a few moments later.

Luckily, he hadn't wet. Sometimes he did and boy, was it embarrassing. Papa and Daddy had been trying to convince him that it was okay for babies to wet and it was natural too, but Kurt found it humiliating and shameful. It was a constant struggle that usually ended in Papa or Daddy rubbing his tummy until finally his bladder released and his diaper puffed out as he wet. Then, with praise and comforting words, one of them would carry him to the changing table and give him a fresh diaper as his face turned at red as his overalls.

"Alright sweetheart. Let's have bath time with Daddy." Blaine cooed, setting Kurt on his hip.

Kurt made a face. He hated bath time. He wasn't allowed to wash himself but Daddy and Papa could never remember the order of hair products that he used.

"Don't be a grouchy baby, bath time is fun!" Blaine cooed as he met Sebastian in the hallway and handed Kurt over.

Kurt sighed. "Can I have my toys?" He asked.

"If you cooperate, you can have all the toys you like." Sebastian promised.

Kurt beamed. "Okie dokie." He giggled.

Sebastian set him down on the toilet and took off the overalls, then tugged his shirt off over his head.

Kurt blushed and shifted self-consciously, hating how his diaper was on display for anyone to see.

"Can you go potty for Daddy while he runs a bath, Kurtie-Pie?" Sebastian cooed.

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "Don't gotta."

Sebastian started the bath and turned to his baby. "Are you sure? According to Papa you haven't needed a change since lunch time and since then you've had juice and a bottle."

Kurt bit his lip. Of course Papa would have told Daddy everything. "Well, I don't Daddy." He said, cursing to himself as the tensing of his thighs gave him away.

Sebastian smiled scooped Kurt up, sitting on the toilet and setting his baby on his lap.

"You can do it, baby. Just relax so you can have a nice bath with Daddy." Sebastian cooed.

Kurt let out a whine and shook his head, squeezing his thighs together.

"No, no, none of that." Sebastian cooed, gently prying Kurt's legs apart.

"Nooo!" Kurt whined.

Sebastian shushed him and began to gently rub over his bladder. "It's okay, baby. Daddy and Papa want you to go potty in your diapey." He cooed.

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red and squirmed wildly, trying to hold it in. In one last attempt, he brought his hands down and pressed his crotch through the diaper.

"Come on, baby." Sebastian cooed. It was always like this. He and Blaine had hoped that by now Kurt would be used to it, but he still put up a fight every time. He gently grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them away from the diaper.

Kurt whimpered desperately, letting out a choked sob when he leaked, the urine immediately being absorped into the thick diaper.

"Just relax, sweetheart." Sebastian cooed. "Please? For Daddy?"

Kurt let out a cry as he finally gave up, his bladder releasing.

Sebastian smiled and held Kurt close as he felt his baby boy relax against him, the diaper growing heavy and warm on his lap.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Sebastian cooed. "Thank you, baby."

Kurt remained silent, too embarrassed to speak. His face was as red as a cherry and he buried it in his daddy's shoulder.

"Let's get you washed up, then you can pick out a story to read before beddy bye. How does that sound?" Sebastian cooed as he laid Kurt on the counter and untaped the wet diaper.

Kurt covered his face as he was changed, though the sound of a story did appeal to him and he nodded.

Sebastian grinned. "Alright. Into the bath you go, baby." He said, carrying Kurt over and setting him carefully into the tub.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian left the room for a moment, returning with some plastic boats and a set of bath crayons.

Kurt beamed, the diaper incident forgotten. He grabbed the crayons and began to scribble away on the bathroom wall.

Sebastian smiled and chose a washcloth from the rack, soaping it up. Rolling up his sleeves, he kneeled and began to gently scrub Kurt's arms. He moved down, cleaning his chest and shoulders, then his back.

Kurt giggled when his stomach and ribs were washed.

"Is my widdle baby ticklish." Sebastian cooed.

Kurt giggled happily, squealing when his Daddy started washing his feet next.

Sebastian chuckled and scrubbed Kurt's legs before moving up to the thighs.

"Stand up, Kurtie-Pie." He cooed.

Kurt knew what came next and shook his head as a deep blush travelled down his pale body.

"Come on, sweetie. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Sebastian smiled.

"Daddy!" Kurt squealed in embarrassment.

"It'll hardly take a minute, baby cakes. Just stand up, please?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

Sebastian sighed. "That's too bad, I was really looking forward to reading that new book with you."

Kurt's head perked up. "New book? What new book, Daddy?"

"The one I got during lunch today. But I guess we can't read it." Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"You can't get out until you're all clean, baby. If you don't let me clean you, you can't read the story." Sebastian cooed.

Kurt let out a whine. "But Daddy, it's embarrassing!"

"It's just me, sweetheart. And don't you wanna hear the new story?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt whimpered, his face flushing as he stood up.

Sebastian smiled. "Thank you, baby." He quickly soaped up the washcloth and gently wiped down Kurt's genitals, then turned him around and swiped down Kurt's bottom.

Once it was done, Kurt sat back down as fast as he could, his face hot.

Grabbing another, softer washcloth, Sebastian washed Kurt's face. Then, with Kurt pointing to the order of bottles, he shampooed and conditioned his hair.

"Such a good boy this evening." Sebastian cooed as he tried Kurt off with a towel.

Kurt smiled softly. He loved being Daddy's little angel, Papa's too. He stood still while Daddy dried him off, holding back a whimper of protest as he was carried to the bed. Bed meant only one thing. Diaper. As much as he loved being babied, diapers were one thing he would do without.

Sebastian grabbed everything he'd need before turning back to his baby. He rubbed some baby oil on Kurt's bottom and thighs, as well as some rash cream before sprinkling on a layer of baby powder and taping up a fresh diaper. Once that was done, he dressed Kurt in a baby blue onsie with a lamb on the front and slipped a pacifier in his mouth.

"I think my baby's all ready for beddy bye." Sebastian cooed. He hoisted Kurt onto his hip and walked across the hall to his and Blaine's bedroom. He set Kurt on the bed before opening his briefcase and pulling out a brand new picture book.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw the glossy cover and made grabby hands for it.

Sebastian chuckled and lifted Kurt up again, returning to Kurt's nursery and settling the both of them in the rocking chair next to Kurt's crib.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asked.

Kurt nodded quickly and relaxed against his daddy, sucking his pacifier contently as he listenend and studied each picture. By the end of the story, Kurt was gently dozing.

"Am I too late?" Blaine asked, appearing in the doorway.

Sebastian grinned. "Right on time, Papa. I was just about to put him down."

Blaine smiled and walked over, kneeling down to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." He cooed.

Sebastian kissed the sleepy boy as well before setting him down in the crib and tucking him in, placing a floppy, yellow bunny in his arms. "Daddy loves you too, sweetheart." He smiled.

Kurt was already asleep, so the two men turned the baby monitor on before flipping off the lights and creeping out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian smiled as he watched his baby sleep from the doorway. Sometimes it was hard to believe that just four months ago, he and Kurt had been exchanging insults and fighting over every little thing. It had been like highschool all over again.

It was actually a tad weird how it happened. It had started out with him and Blaine. They had made up after graduation and everything was fine between them. They went to colleges near each other so they decided it would be smart to share an appartment. Every weekend, Blaine would drive to visit Kurt at NYADA (he was boarding) and Sebastian had the time to himself to work, or relax, or have sex with whoever.

Then Kurt found out.

Well, that would absolutely not do for the countertenor. Despite Sebastian's promises that he had no intentions of going after Blaine, Kurt refused to believe them. It led to a big fight between Sebastian and Blaine. They made up when Sebastian reluctantly allowed Kurt to come live with them.

Ever since the day he moved in, Kurt and Sebastian were like two territorial cats. Hissing and swatting at each other, casual insults as the walked past eachother in the hall. Though now that he recalled, Sebastian had been a lot more vicious.

He never noticed. Never realized how every insult he threw Kurt's way made a little nick in the boy's hard exterior. Never knew about the countless bills that Kurt was dealing with for school. He and Blaine came from wealthy families, they didn't know. He never was told that Burt was sick again, or that Kurt had lost his day job working at a designer store downtown. Not until the day Kurt came through the front door of the apartment with a stony expression, his hair a mess and his outfit disheveled. Sebastian had made his usual snarky comment, never expecting what happened next.

Kurt cried.

He'd never seen Kurt cry. Not when he broke his hand trying to help Blaine fix the car that one time, or even during Titanic. It had been the smallest little jab, too. But it had sent Kurt over the edge.

Sebastian's eyes had widened in surprise as he watched Kurt curl into a ball and sob into his knees on the floor.

He almost reached out to touch him, but quickly pulled away, as if Kurt was on fire. He called Blaine instead and watched awkwardly on the sidelines as the dark haired boy cuddled his weeping boyfriend. He sat there for an hour, cooing and rocking Kurt until he had cried himself to sleep before carrying him to bed.

"They told him he wasn't good enough." Was all Blaine had said when he returned to the living room.

Sebastian had frowned and for the first time, felt a pang of sympathy for the brunette. He'd never realized what kind of pressure Kurt was under. When Blaine told him about the job and his dad, he felt even worse until he wondered how Kurt hadn't exploded yet from the stress.

Then, Kurt wet the bed.

The stress had destroyed him mentally, and now it was attacking his body too. He managed to hide the wet sheets every night for weeks, though he couldn't hide his thinning body or bloodshot eyes. That is, until one night when Sebastian had caught him in the laundry room stuffing his soiled sheets into the machine. When the boy broke down crying in mortification, Sebastian realized that Kurt was slowly killing himself.

He waited for Kurt to leave for his classes before discussing it with Blaine.

"He needs to be taken care of, he's destroying himself." Sebastian said solemnly.

Blaine frowned. "I'm trying my best, Bas, but he's indepentent. I can only tell him to go take a nap so many times."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, not good enough. Kurt needs some real care. He's becoming forgetful, not eating or bathing, and when he does sleep, he usually wakes up to wet sheets."

"Wait, what?" Blaine said. "You mean he's..."

Sebastian nodded. "He's humiliated and doesn't know what to do anymore."

"Well, I can go pick up a mattress cover if that's what yo-."

"No, Blaine. Kurt needs someone to take care of him. Tell him what to do, make decisions for him, make sure he eats and washes. Someone who he can go to for help and protection and security." Sebastian interrupted firmly.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Blaine sighed tiredly.

Sebastian pulled out his laptop and pulled up a page from the Internet, turning to show Blaine.

His roommate raised an eyebrow. "Your answer to this problem is to make Kurt call us 'daddy' while we have sex with him?"

"What? No! What I'm saying is that we should make Kurt our baby." Sebastian said.

Blaine stared at him incredulously.

Luckily, Sebastian was going to law school and had prepared. "Look. Kurt's worrying about anything and everything and that's affecting his health. We do this, and he'll never have to worry about anything. We can make sure he's eating right and healthy while keeping him feeling safe and happy. Plus diapers for the bedwetting."

Blaine still looked hesitant. "There's no way Kurt would ever agree to this."

"He would if we made him realize what he's doing to himself." Sebastian nodded.

Blaine sighed. "Where would we find any of this stuff anyways? Diapers, crib, adult sized baby clothes?"

"You can buy anything online these days, Blaine." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright."

Kurt hadn't taken it well at all. Instead of listening to their plea, he had screamed some rather obscene words at his roommates before locking himself in his room.

"Well that went just awesome." Blaine said sarcastically.

Sebastian sighed. "Blaine, I am a lawyer."

"Nooo, you're a law student." Blaine replied.

The ex-Warbler sighed. "Point is, do you think I would handle a case without more than one argument?"

"Didn't you hear him? Nothing's going to work." Blaine sighed.

"I wouldn't be too sure. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sebastian shrugged.

That night, Kurt had woken up to the familiar feeling of damp sheets beneath him and he fought back tears once more as he sat up.  
He never expected Sebastian to come into his room, making him blush furiously as he tried to hide the wet spot with his comforter.

Sebastian said nothing, simply picked him up and set him in his lap, not caring if his pants got soiled.

Kurt whimpered in protest and tried to push out of the other boy's hold, but Sebastian held him tightly.

"Did you have another accident, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked coolly.

Kurt's face burned and he look away in shame.

Sebastian shushed him and rocked him gently, cradling his face in one hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He cooed. He picked up Kurt despite the boy's timid protests, carrying him to the bathroom. He started running water for a bath before making Kurt squeak when he quickly stripped the boy.

"Stop. I can do it myself." Kurt blushed, covering his manhood with his hands.

Sebastian didn't respond. Instead, he picked Kurt up and carefully set him in the tub.

"Sebastian!" Kurt squealed. "Stop it!"

"No." Sebastian said simply.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

"N-O, no." He replied.

"I'm not a baby!" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian walked over and kneeled next to the tub. He produced a washcloth and soaped it up before reaching to wash Kurt's arms.

The brunette slapped his hand away. "I'm not a little kid, Sebastian. You're being a douche. Let me up." He ordered.

"Nope." Sebastian said, gripping Kurt's hand firmly and gently scrubbing it.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Because I'm not the one who had an accident in bed." Sebastian replied.

Kurt's face turned red with new shame and he allowed himself to be washed.

Not wanting to overstep his boundaries, Sebastian left Kurt to wash his privates while he left to get the boy some clothes. When he returned, Kurt was out of the tub with a towel around his waist. "Here." Sebastian said, handing Kurt the fresh pajamas. While he dressed, Sebastian stripped the sheets off of the bed and put on new ones.

When Kurt came back in the room, Sebastian led him to the bed and sat him in his lap once more. Kurt wasn't exactly sure why, but seeing the freshly made bed pushed him over the edge and before he knew what was happening, Sebastian was cooing to him and rubbing his back as he cried into the taller boy's chest. He had eventually fallen asleep and Sebastian laid him down and tucked him in before going back to his own bed.

The next day, Kurt spent the morning and afternoon thinking about Blaine and Sebastian's offer to make him their baby. Yesterday it had sounded crazy and awful, but if it was anything like the way he was cared for last night, he wouldn't mind it.

The day after, Sebastian and Blaine were in the kitchen when Kurt came in and stood in front of them, staring at the floor. Sebastian drank some coffee to hide his smirk.

"Okay." Kurt said quietly.

"About what?" Blaine asked, thinking the baby idea was dead and gone.

"You can be m-my daddies." Kurt said, blushing furiously.

Sebastian smiled widely and nodded to Blaine, who was looking at Kurt in surprise.

"You know what it means, right? You'll have no freedom to do or go where you want anymore, we're in charge." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"And we'll feed you and dress you and bathe you, and you'll wear diapers and everything." Blaine warned.

"I-I know. And I accept that." Kurt said almost inaudibly.

Sebastian grinned. That turned out to be the best choice Kurt ever made. For everyone. He heard Blaine calling him softly and closed the nursery door all the way before going downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian returned ome a few days later to see Kurt sitting in the time-out chair. Knowing better than to acknowledge Kurt while he was being punished, he slipped into the dining room where Blaine was paying some bills.

"Hey Papa, wanna explain?" Sebastian asked, gesturing towards the living room.

Blaine sighed and it was obvious that he was trying to be the responsible parent and not laugh.

"You know Mrs. Sliverman?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Floor above us? Has that cat that is allowed to roam the hallways?"

"Right, well, today I let Kurt fingerpaint." Blaine said slowly.

Sebastian hid a grin. Nothing ever came good out of Kurt with a few cups of paint.

"Well, I might have left the door to our apartment open while I was carrying some stuff down to my car and the cat slipped in." Blaine sighed.

"And?" Sebastian grinned.

"Twenty minutes later, I see that darn cat coming down the hall, white fur completely covered in primary colors." Blaine said.

Sebastian tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"That cat brushes against everything! The walls, furniture, people." Blaine said, "And went balistic."

This time, Sebastian laughed openly.

"It's not funny, Sebastian! We were lucky that nobody found out about Kurt! They blamed it on one of the families living here." Blaine sighed.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? You're the one who left the door open." Sebastian shrugged.

"He knows better than to paint cats, though." Blaine replied.

Sebastian grinned. "Did you take a picture of the cat?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and swatted Sebastian lightly on the arm. "I should put you in the time-out chair if you're not gonna take this seriously." He muttered.

"Relax, Blaine." Sebastian smiled. "Other than that, was he good today?"

Blaine nodded. "But it took me forty five minutes to change his diaper. He put up quite a fight."

Sebastian sighed. "He'll get used to it eventually."

"I hope." Blaine muttered. "It's Friday, pizza, Chinese, or Indian?" He asked.

"Get Chinese and some baby corn and egg drop soup for Kurt." Sebastian smiled.

The timer rang as Blaine went upstairs to order.

"Papa? Can I play now?" Kurt called from teh living room.

Sebastian grinned and walked in, scooping Kurt into his arms with a surprised squeal from the smaller boy.

"Daddy!" Kurt smiled.

"So you painted a cat, huh?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded. "I thought she needed some color." He mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. "I think you're right. Maybe you can do Mrs. Silverman next."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, while Blaine was washing dishes, he heard what sounded like arguing upstairs. He set down the plate he was scrubbing and slowly went down the hallway to Kurt's room.

"-I know I won't!" Kurt was whining.

"You need it, baby." Sebastian cooed.

"No I don't! Just one night to prove it, please?" Kurt begged, his eyes big and watery.

Sebastian stared at those eyes and sighed. "Ask Papa."

Kurt turned to Blaine with the same expression.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"I don't need a diaper when I go to bed!" Kurt whined.

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure baby? You always wake up wet."

Kurt's lip wobbled. "That's 'cause I'm wearing the diaper. Just one chance, please?"

Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "One night couldn't hurt."

Sebastian sighed. "It'll hurt the mattress, that's for sure."

"Pleeeaaaasse, Daddy!" Kurt pleaded.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "All right, but if he has an accident, you're cleaning it up." He told Blaine.

Knowing that Sebastian would totally help him clean up anyways, Blaine nodded.

Kurt beamed and squealed happily. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you Papa!"

"Yea, alright. Now lie down." Sebastian said.

After a kiss goodnight from each man, Kurt snuggled his bear, closing his eyes as Sebastian flipped off the lights and followed Blaine to the kitchen.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Sebastian sighed.

Blaine frowned. "That's not fail. I think if he really wants this, he can do it." He said.

Sebastian frowned. "Blaine, look at this logically. Kurt's wet his diaper every single night since we started this. Hell, he wet the bed every night before we started this."

Blaine shook his head. "I know, but I love him and I really hope he succeeds."

"You think I don't? I love him just as much as you, Blaine. He's our baby. I just don't want to see him getting hurt." Sebastian said, combing fingers through his hair.

"Well may-." Blaine started to say, only to be interrupted by loud sobs coming from the nursery.

Sebastian checked the time. "That was fast."

Blaine didn't respond as he hurried up to the nursery, Sebastian close behind.

The two men walked in to find Kurt backed into a corner of his crib. Everything had been thrown out of it except for the blanket.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Blaine cooed in concern.

Kurt hid his face in his knees and bawled, ignoring his Papa completely.

Sebastian flipped the lights on and only then could the large wet stain on the crib's sheets be seen.

Kurt looked up, his face crumpling. He blew it.

Blaine frowned and picked Kurt up. "Oh, baby, it's okay." He cooed. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up while Daddy makes your bed all nice again, hmmm?"

Kurt sniffled and nodded through his sobs, burying his face in Papa's shoulder. He stared at the bed miserably as he was carried out of the room.

He blew it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Kurt's bedwetting incident. Things had gotten a little bit easier when it came to changing him, but not much. He no longer argued outright, but still refused to wet without putting up a fight first. Blaine and Sebastian allowed it, knowing that their baby's pride was still hurt. Since then, things had been pretty low-key. Kurt didn't get in much trouble, playing with Papa during the day and then with Daddy at night.

In fact, everything was fine until Sebastian stepped into the apartment and said hello to his baby.

Only to find him throwing up on the floor.

"Blaine!" Sebastian shouted, scooping Kurt up and running him to the bathroom. He steadied his baby's head as he vomited into the toilet.

"Oh dear." Blaine frowned, appearing at the bathroom door.

"He got sick on the carpet." Sebastian told him.

"Oh, okay. Uh, I'm gonna clean that up and then I'll call the doctor's office and get an appointment for tomorrow morning." Blaine said, rushing to the living room.

Sebastian turned his focus back to Kurt, rubbing his back and steadying his head until the sick boy had emptied his stomach.

"All done?" Sebastian cooed.

Kurt nodded and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be just fine." Sebastian cooed softly. "We're gonna get you cleaned up and in a fresh diapy and jammies. Then we can have snuggles in the rocking chair if you want."

Kurt sniffled and nodded, taking a few shaky breaths.

Sebastian picked him up and closed the toilet seat, setting Kurt on it before flushing it and wiping Kurt's face with a cool wash cloth since the boy was slick with sweat.

He cooed to him lovingly as he stripped Kurt of his clothes and untaped the soaked diaper, setting him in the tub.

After washing him quickly, Sebastian rediapered him and carried the boy to the nursery, putting him in a light cotton sleeper.

"If you have to make sicky, use this, okay?" Sebastian asked, showing Kurt the small trashcan next to his crib. Sebastian had decided to leave the side of the crib down, just in case Kurt needed to get up.

He carried Kurt to the rocking chair and cooed to his baby, running fingers through his hair until the pale boy fell asleep.

Once Kurt had fallen asleep, Blaine went downstairs to call their doctor. Sebastian lounged on the couch with a glass of wine (only when Kurt wasn't around) and listened as the shorter man listed symptoms. He didn't like the solemn expression on Blaine's face and sat up once the doctor had hung up.

"Well?" He asked, setting down his wine glass.

"Stomach bug." Blaine replied, grabbing a notepad and pen from the office drawer.

"I can tell this is going to be messy." Sebastian sighed.

"Don't jinx yourself or I'm not changing any diapers." Blaine responded. He handed Sebastian a piece of paper. "I need you to pick this stuff up for Kurt." He said. "It's what the doctor recommended."

Sebastian nodded and looked over the list. Rectal thermometer, peptobismal, tea, suppositories, and some heavy-duty diapers. "Suppositories?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "They said that he might not be able to keep a pill down."

Sebastian nodded and stuffed the paper in his pocket before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

The next morning, Kurt was faring much, much worse than he had the night before. He was white, whiter than he usually was, and his pajamas were soaked with sweat.

Blaine came in the next morning and carried Kurt into the bathroom, cooing to him as he bathed him in cool water. The brunette simply lied there, too weak to even play with his bath toys.

After a bath, Sebastian got out the rectal thermometer and some lubricant while Blaine laid Kurt on his stomach and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It'll only feel weird for a few moments, sweetheart." Blaine cooed as Sebastian prepared the thermometer.

Kurt whimpered as his Daddy carefully slipped the thermometer into him. While it wasn't big, it was cold and uncomfortable. Though it did help when Papa cooed to him and rubbed his back. After what seemed like hours to Kurt, he felt the intrusion being removed, and he was turned onto his back.

"Are you staying home with us today?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

The taller man nodded. "No way you can do this on your own." He replied as he taped his baby up in one of the new, thicker diapers.

Kurt made a face. It was too big and he couldn't bring his thighs together. He didn't like that.

"Is your tummy making rumblies?" Blaine cooed.

Kurt shook his head and whimpered, positive that if he gave his tummy anything, it would come right back up.

"Alright, babycakes." Blaine sighed, carrying him to the living room. The sofa had been piled up with puffy pillows and soft, warm blankets, all ready for Kurt. A trashcan was on the floor in front of the sofa, just in case, and a sippy cup of water was also there.

Blaine laid Kurt down in the makeshift bed, and turned on Sesame street. "Just relax, Kurtie-Pie." He cooed, kissing his baby's burning forehead before going into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt spent the morning watching Sesame Street and dozing on and off. After breakfast, Sebastian and Blaine both sat with him and betted his hair, rubbed his back, and fetched anything he needed. At ten, however, Kurt suddenly sat up as a cramp stabbed at his insides and doubled over. He whimpered in agony and clutched his stomach, wincing as the pain pressed against his stomach and intestines.

"What's the matter, Kurtie-Pie?" Blaine cooed worriedly. "Does your tummy hurt?"

Kurt nodded and tried to straighten up, gasping as he let out a fart. He blushed furiously. Despite being a baby and having to do his business in his diaper, it was still immensely embarrassing. He whimpered and held his stomach again, miserable tears forming in his eyes. "Daddy…P-Papa!" He cried out and they immediately wrapped their arms around Kurt.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sebastian cooed, brushing Kurt's bangs back from his forehead, which was slick with sweat.

Kurt groaned in pain and he felt an uncontrollable pressure in his bottom as another cramp passed through. He let out a miserable whine and gasped. He scrambled off of the couch, his legs shaking as he tried to get to the bathroom. Blaine and Sebastian quickly stood up and followed him, stopping in their tracks when Kurt froze at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt let out a horrified sob and fell to his knees as his bowels released on him and the mess spread across the back of his diaper.

Blaine and Sebastian exchanged alarmed glances and immediately steadied Kurt. Blaine sat on the steps and pulled his baby into his lap, not caring if the diaper leaked or not. (Though he preferred it didn't) Sebastian sat down next to him and rubbed Kurt's back soothingly as their baby cried into Blaine's shoulder.

The two stared at each other and remained completely silent as Kurt, for lack of better words, exploded into his diaper. As expected, he was suffering from bad diarrhea and it just kept coming. It soaked his diaper and made it droop with heaviness, Blaine and Sebastian pretended not to notice, knowing that would make Kurt feel so much a worse and continued to whisper comforting words into his ear. It seemed never ending and Blaine was starting to get worried since Kurt was sweating buckets that were soaking his clothing to the point that they needed to be wrung out. Despite this, he didn't dare move Kurt while he was in this state and once Kurt had finished, he let out a soft sigh of relief. Almost immediately, Kurt burst into miserable tears and Blaine picked him up by his underarms, carrying him to the nursery.

"Sebastian, run a bath!" Blaine called and the taller man immediately made a beeline for the bathroom.

Blaine delicately set Kurt down on the changing table and cringed along with his baby as the mess pressed against his backside more than it already was. He prepared the garbage can and was very thankful that he and Sebastian had chosen to go with disposable instead of cloth, otherwise this would have been a nightmare. Cooing to Kurt soothingly, he quickly removed the destroyed diaper and dropped it into the garbage, but Kurt didn't stop whining miserably. Blaine kissed his burning forehead and got to work wiping and scrubbing away at the disgusting mess that stuck to Kurt's skin. He went through at least twenty wipes, probably more, but finally, the job was done. He and Kurt let out a sigh of immense relief and Blaine chuckled. "I bet that feels a lot better, huh, baby?" He smiled. "Are you absolutely sure you don't have to go anymore?" He asked. When Kurt nodded firmly, Blaine tugged his shirt off and carried him naked into the bathroom where Sebastian had a bath waiting. Blaine set him down in the cool water and Sebastian was surprised he didn't see steam. Kurt relaxed in tub, physically exhausted from what he had just gone through. Sebastian knelt down and grabbed a sponge and soap, gently cleaning away the sweat that coated Kurt's body like a layer of sick. He also washed his baby's hair and for once Kurt didn't even try to complain about products. He was just grateful for the cool water in his hair.

Once Kurt was clean and relaxed, Sebastian picked him up and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off as if he was made of glass. Then he carried him back to the nursery where Blaine was waiting by the changing table. He set him down on an unfolded diaper and Blaine wiped him down again. Then he squeezed a few dabs of diaper rash cream on his finger and coated Kurt's genitals with it before applying a little to his bottom as well.

"Okay, honey, we need to give you your medicine really quick, okay?" Blaine asked and Sebastian stepped forward, pulling on some latex gloves. "Just stay really still an it will only last a few seconds."

Kurt let out a whimper as his thighs were spread apart and he watched Sebastian coast a single finger with lube. He felt it at his entrance, pushing in and whined at the intrusion. Blaine shushed him and rubbed his stomach gently. As Sebastian pumped in and out a few times, twisting his finger before pulling it out. Then he ripped open a small package and pulled out a small, white pill shaped object that was approximately the size of a grape or a Brazil nut. Sebastian turned back to Kurt and slowly pushed the suppository into his entrance, making Kurt squirm in discomfort.

"Almost done, sweetheart. You're being such a good boy." Sebastian cooed as he pushed it in as far as he could. He ripped open another wrapper and produced a second one, which was pushed in right after the first. Kurt whined as the second pushed the first suppository in farther. Finally, he felt his diaper being pulled up and taped at his waist and he released a sigh of relief. "There, what a brave little boy." Sebastian said softly. He picked up his exhausted baby and instead of going back downstairs, simply carried Kurt over to his crib and set him in that. Het tucked Kurt in and gave him a pacifier, placing a large bowl at the end of it just in case. Kurt sighed as fatigue washed over him and curled up into a fetal position, then closed his eyes. Blaine and Sebastian left and stopped in the bathroom to unplug the drain. Finally, they headed downstairs and collapsed onto the couch.

"Poor Kurtie." Blaine sighed.

"Poor all of us." Sebastian added. "I could use a nap too."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt might need us."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "I know. I'd feel terrible if Kurt needed me and I didn't hear him because I was asleep."

"Just think about how amazing we'll all feel once he's better. Once his fever breaks, we can all sleep for eternity." Blaine sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

It took another two days for Kurt's fever to break. Sebastian still had to go to work, but Blaine was able to stay home with the baby and nurse him back to health. On Tuesday night when Sebastian got home from the firm, he was relieved to find Kurt and Blaine curled up on the couch together watching Tangled and eating popcorn.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Sebastian called, setting his bag by the doorway.

"Nope." Blaine replied, pausing the film. Kurt whined a little in protest until Blaine popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well by the sound of it, Kurt's feeling better." Sebastian grinned. He shrugged his coat and kicked off his shoes before joining them on the couch.

"His fever broke this morning, only a few hours after you left." Blaine smiled. "But we should probably keep him in those diapers for a little while longer."

"Agreed. After last night's mess, I'm not taking any risks." The brunet nodded.

"Daddy." Kurt frowned deeply.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't interrupt your movie any more than I already have." Sebastian laughed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and got up to fix himself a late dinner.

"There's leftover salmon in the fridge." Blaine told him.

"Sounds good." He cooked it up with some fried eggs and made himself comfortable on the couch beside Blaine. He wasn't really sure what was going on in the flick, put based on the main character's eighty foot long mane of hair; he was going to take a wild guess at Rapunzel or something close to that. However, every time he tried asking a question Kurt quickly shushed him. After a while he gave up on socializing completely.

At nine fifteen, Sebastian took the job of carrying Kurt to bed and changing his diaper before tucking him in. Blaine joined him moments later and they kissed his cheeks. Sebastian turned on the mobile and then they left.

"It was really nice talking to you guys tonight." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"You know how Kurt is when it comes to his Disney." Blaine smiled. "And I can't blame him."

"You two are so corny." Sebastian rolled his eyes, smirking as he selected a bottle of wine from the cabinet. He sighed and poured himself a glass. "I guess I just wish I could spend more time with you guys. I mean, I leave before he wakes up most mornings and by the time I get home, you've eaten dinner."

"Well, if you didn't have to take the hour long subway ride…" Blaine trailed off.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't." Sebastian said.

"Come on, Seb. You know it's the right thing to do. We hardly have any room here and it's time we get something nicer."

"I like our apartment." Sebastian frowned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Come on, you know that it's true. Seb, we've been living in this apartment since we started college. It's time we got a nice apartment." Blaine replied.

"We don't have the money." Sebastian murmured.

"Liar." Blaine snorted. "Don't pretend that the both of us don't have trust funds worth more than Lima's entire town budget." His face softened. "Tell me the real reason."

"I just don't think we're ready. I mean, what about Kurt? How is he going to react to it all? Don't you think such a big change might be a little…much?"

Blaine walked over and pressed Sebastian against the couch, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "It'll be fine."

"I still don't know…" Sebastian muttered.

"We've had these apartments on our watch list for weeks. They're not going to be vacant forever and if we move, then we'll get to spend more time together. Don't you think Kurt will like that?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian made a reluctant face and shrugged.

Blaine smiled and nudged him. "Sebastiaaaaan."

Sebastian whined a little. "All the packing and cleaning and who's going to watch Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged. "We could always put him in the playpen."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "And when the movers are here?"

"Hmmm…I suppose we could just stick him in a pair of our pajamas and keep him entertained somehow."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because they might notice him wearing footie pajamas but they definitely won't see the giant baby crib they're going to be putting in their truck."

"Hey, we'll worry about this when the time comes." Blaine replied. "Just think about it."

"What?" Sebastian sighed.

"We'll get a four bedroom. You can still have an office and we can finally give Kurt a real nursery: one with cute murals on the walls and a rocking chair and enough room for a changing table  _and_ a rocking horse." Blaine beamed.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You, Blaine Anderson, are too persuasive for your own good." He said, reluctantly cracking a grin.

"Trust me, a change is what we need, and I don't think Kurt will mind once we're settled in." Blaine assured him.

"Just don't start buying things on impulse again. I know it's exciting but we need to actually  _buy_ a new apartment before we start getting all this stuff." Sebastian told him.

Blaine blushed and pouted. "What's wrong with wanting to make your baby happy?"

"Nothing, Papa, until a collapsible playpen shows up at work in the middle of the day." Sebastian teased.

"That was a one-time accident that will never happen again." Blaine protested. "Not my fault."

"Fine, fine…we'll start looking this weekend, okay?" Sebastian bargained.

Beaming brightly, Blaine kissed his cheek. "Deal."

 


End file.
